Nuevo año, nueva vida
by LizzGabby
Summary: Estar en un internado no era tan malo, menos cuando cada día es mas divertido que el anterior. Nuestros personajes aprenderán mas sobre la amistad y verán que a pesar de ser distintos podían convivir, acompáñalos en esta Nueva Aventura. Universo Alternativo.
1. Mi nuevo compañero de Habitacion

_**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Avatar La leyenda de Aang, ni La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen.**_

 ** _Mi Querido AI_** L. Gllerz : No niego que al menos quería escribirte dos peticiones, pero resulto que me gusto tanto esta que decidí hacerte un Long-Fic. Te Prometo que lo terminare. Espero que te guste.

 **~~~~~.~~~~~**

Enero, el mes que marca el inicio de un nuevo año escolar en aquella prestigiosa academia. Para algunos entrar a clases es felicidad, otros en cambio es algo odioso estar en esa 'Cárcel'. Aquel colegio—o mejor dicho internado— era uno de los mejores del mundo por su alto nivel académico, equipos deportivos y su gran motivación por las artes.

En la entrada de aquel recinto, muchos jóvenes hacían fila para recoger sus horarios y números de habitaciones. Una morena de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se encontraba en compañía de otros dos chicos parecidos y con ropa idéntica.

—Siento que esta fila no avanza nada—se quejaba la morena, los otros chicos simplemente la observaban. —Ustedes ¿no están aburridos?

—Demasiado—respondieron al mismo tiempo. —Solo que no podemos movernos de esta odiosa fila, que obligados tenemos que hacer, Prima Korra.

—Como digan—la morena busco a alguien menos, como decirlo, raro que sus primos. Observo alrededor, pero no sabía a quién buscarle conversación, rendida espero que la fila avanzara.

Alrededor de unos quince minutos, Korra, ya estaba recibiendo su horario y con numero de su nueva habitación. Sus primos estaban retrasando la fila al parecer.

—Ya les dije—hablo la mujer que atendía—no podemos ponerlos a los dos en una misma habitación, va en contra de las reglas de esta institución.

—Si es porque no tienen habitaciones o camas suficientes, Desna dormirá en la bañera—la mujer queda un poco extrañada por lo que menciono la chica. —Recuerde que mi padre es un poderoso abogado de la Tribu Agua del Norte, no quiero meterla en problemas.

Korra, ya sentía pena ajena por sus primos. Tomo su maleta y empezó a alejarse lentamente, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejada iba a correr, pero tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!—hablo un moreno— ¡Mi bumerang!

— ¡Sokka! ¡Discúlpate!—la joven que acompañaba a Sokka, le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —Lo siento ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias—respondió Korra. Observo que la chica le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantar, así que Korra la tomo. —Aunque fue mi culpa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Fue culpa de ella!—Sokka, se quedó callado al observar la mirada de la chica. Suspiro con desgano—Lo siento, contenta Katara.

—Perdona a mi hermano, a veces es algo… descortés—la chica sonrió, y extendió su mano en forma de saludo. —Mi nombre es Katara y él es mi hermano, Sokka.

—Un gusto, Korra—estrecharon sus manos. — Al juzgar por su apariencia, son de la Tribu Agua.

—Sí, específicamente la del sur. —Respondió Katara. —y tú también ¿Cierto?

—También la del sur, que coincidencia. —Korra se quedó pensando—Oye, Katara, sabes ¿Dónde está la habitación 25?

—Claro, es mi habitación—respondió algo emocionada, Katara. Estaba feliz de que no le tocara con alguna chica que tuvieran cero en común, sabía que era el comienzo de una nueva amistad— Vamos, te acompaño. ¡Qué bueno que mi compañera es alguien como tú!

— ¡Igual yo!—Korra estaba igual o más feliz, podrían hablar sobre su Tribu, las costumbres, fiestas favoritas, entre otras cosas. — Y ¿son maestros?

—Sokka, bueno él es un No maestro—iban caminando por los pasillos, el moreno iba bufando cosas por lo bajo, ya que se moría de hambre y su hermana estaba haciendo amistades. Tal vez el también debería conseguir amigos. —Y yo soy maestra agua, no es por presumir, pero soy una de las mejores.

— ¡Por fin!—Exclamo Korra. Katara en cambio quedo extrañada por la respuesta de la chica. — Alguien con quien hablar de agua control.

—Luego no conoces maestros agua. O en tu familia eres la única maestra.

—Nada de eso, casi todos son maestros, pero los únicos que son de mi edad son mis extraños y fríos primos: Eska y Desna. —Explico Korra—Si los conocieras, lo entenderías.

—Entiendo. —En eso Katara abre la puerta de la habitación. —Korra, Bienvenida a tu habitación, escogí la cama junto a la ventana. ¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, te la ganaste por llegar primero. —La morena dejo sus maletas, en su nueva cama. Observo la que sería su habitación durante un año, era espaciosa, perfectamente las dos podían convivir allí, un baño privado y dos armarios. Que más podía pedir. —Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis, los cumplí hace unos dos meses—Respondió Katara. Las morenas siguieron hablando y hablando mientras desempacaban.

En cambio, Sokka, ya se estaba aburriendo y muriendo de hambre. El pobre tan pronto dejo sus cosas en su nueva habitación, corrió de vuelta con Katara para pedirle—Rogarle—que lo acompañara a la cafetería por algo de comer; tan pronto la convenció literalmente la saco corriendo para la cafetería, pero por ir tan rápido se chocó con Korra y ahora que su hermana estaba con la chica, la cual le intimidaba tan solo un poco o le tenía algo de envidia, ¡Ella tenía músculos! Mientras Sokka…pues era puro ¿hueso? O ¿Grasa?

Cansado e ignorado salió de aquella habitación, no quería seguir escuchando de técnicas de agua control y toda la cosa, conseguiría su comida solo.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

De aquella odiosa fila salían dos chicos, por su apariencia y flechas era más que obvio que eran Maestros aire. Ambos eran muy parecidos, la única diferencia eran los ojos y el cabello; ella tenía ojos cafés y cabello castaño algo corto, el, en cambio tenia ojos de color gris y su cabeza estaba totalmente rapada.

— ¿Qué habitación te toco, Jin?—pregunto el chico.

—Me toco…la habitación 28—respondió la chica— ¿A ti cuál?

—Habitación 5—los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar, estaban algo cansados. Esa fila sí que era algo larga. —Jin, de casualidad ¿La tía Pema te mando algo de comer?

—Sí, algunas cosas, estabas demorado en preguntar, Aang—dijo algo divertida. —y ¿El abuelo mando de sus pastelillos?

—Y tú también estabas demorada en preguntar.

—No me culpes, sin mis hermanos aquí podre comer sin el miedo de que alguien me los quite—hablo Jinora haciéndose la ofendida— ¡No me mires así!

—Lo siento—pero el chico ni había terminado la frase cuando estallo en risas que contagiaron a su prima—Te prometo que te los voy a dar. ¿Ya terminaste el libro que te preste?

—Casi, me faltan unas diez páginas y te lo devolveré. —La chica hace una mirada algo tierna—Me acompañas a mi habitación, di que sí Aang.

—Está bien, pero me darás de lo que mando la tía Pema.

— ¡Claro! De hecho te mando algo especial para ti—Jinora empezó a sacar un contenedor, el cual le dio a Aang— Ya sabrás que es, ¿no es así?

— ¿Ensalada de frutas?—Pregunto curioso, pero Jinora negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Pastel de fruta! Ahora ¡Mis pastelillos!

—Te los daré, cuando dejes tus maletas y me acompañes a mí a dejar las mías ¿Entendido? —dijo Aang en voz autoritaria, pero Jinora se empezó a reír, contagiando a Aang. — ¡Oye! ¡No te rías! Es enserio ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que llegamos a tu habitación?

Era cierto. Al parecer no se demoraron tanto en llegar a la habitación de Jinora. Al abrir la puerta no había nadie, la chica supuso que no había llegado su compañera, así que dejo su maleta en una de las camas y salió con Aang. En el camino al otro lado del colegio, no podían evitar reír al recordar tantos sucesos.

Tan pronto dejaron las maletas en la habitación de Aang, se decidieron ir a comer afuera.

— ¿Una carrera de patinetas de aire?—Propuso el chico.

—Creí que nunca lo pedirías. —Jinora creo que la patineta de aire y salió muy rápido. — ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

— ¡No se vale!—Aang imito el movimiento de Jinora y salió detrás de la chica. — ¡Tramposa!

Los chicos empezaron a salir de aquellos pasillos hasta perderse en la lejanía.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 **En otro lugar…**

Un grupo de cuatro chicos iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de ese lugar. Tres chicas iban adelante, cada una hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Una de ellas tenia cabello castaño y ojos cafés, la que estaba en el centro era de cabello negro y ojos dorados que transmitían seguridad, mientras la que estaba al lado izquierdo era de cabellos totalmente negros y ojos grises; atrás de aquellas chicas, un muchacho iba cargando varias maletas.

—No puedo creer que mi habitación este al lado de la de Azula—hablo emocionada la chica que iba al lado izquierdo—Aunque, Mai, si está lejos.

—Algo bueno en mi opinión—Respondió algo fría la chica de la izquierda.

—Azula, ¿Podrías caminar más lento? —Dijo de repente el chico de atrás —O ¿Al menos llevar tus maletas? Mama me dijo que te cuidara, no que fuera tu sirviente.

—Silencio Zuzu, ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?—la chica del medio paro de repente en una puerta. —Además, no seas tan llorón, ya llegamos.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil cargar tus maletas y las de Ty Lee.

—Deja de vivir en el pasado hermanito. —Azula entro en la habitación y observo que ya habían unas maletas ubicadas allí. —Pon mis maletas en esa cama.

Zuko, obedeció y descargo la mitad de las maletas que tenía. Sintió que algo sonó en su espalda y dejo las maletas de la chica acróbata en un lado.

—Ty Lee—hablo Zuko, la mencionada asintió. — ¿Podrías llevar tus maletas?

—No hay problema—le respondió con una sonrisa.

El maestro fuego tomo sus dos maletas y salió antes que su hermana le pidiera algo más.

Fue directo a su habitación, no quería ser molestado; sin mencionar que su espalda los estaba matando. Tan pronto llego a su destino vio a un chico tratando de esconder algo.

—Pabu, quédate quieto por favor—rogaba el muchacho. Zuko no entendía lo que pasaba, así que se acercó. Observo que el chico trataba de esconder un hurón de fuego, no pudo evitar reír, lo cual asusto al chico. — ¡AHH! ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Zuko, tu compañero de cuarto—Respondió lo más tranquilo posible. — ¿Y tú eres?

—Bolin—respondió el chico, Zuko pudo observar que por sus ojos verdes podría ser del Reino Tierra. — ¿No dirás nada de Pabu?

—No diré nada. —Zuko, dejo sus maletas en su cama. —Me gustan los animales, tampoco creo que él—refiriéndose a Pabu—cause tantos problemas.

—Te lo prometo. —levanto su mano derecha en señal de promesa, tomo a Pabu y lo puso en la cara del maestro fuego. —Y Pabu también lo promete.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 **Habitaciones de los chicos…**

Un muy cansado Sokka iba en los pasillos con dos hamburguesas y un refresco, directo a su habitación. Después de ir a la cafetería prefirió irse a su habitación a desempacar o dormir, lo que sucediera primero.

Al entrar a la habitación observo a un chico acostado leyendo en una de las camas. Tenía piel blanca, ojos dorados y cabello negro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue sus cejas arqueadas.

—Hola. —Saludo Sokka, tratando de iniciar una charla. — Soy Sokka, tu compañero de habitación.

—Mako. —Simplemente respondió el ojidorado mientras seguía con su lectura.

—No eres de muchas palabras, Mako. —Sokka saco un videojuego de su maleta y empezó a jugarlo.

—Y tú hablas demasiado. —Mako, por primera vez en el rato que llevaban hablando levanto la vista de su libro.

Aquel chico moreno le recordó en una parte a su hermano Bolin.

Sokka, en cambio, pensaba que se parecía a Katara, igual de amargados.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _En otro lugar…_**

En una de las tantas habitaciones de las chicas, tres personas estaban hablando tranquilamente, bueno no tanto. Dos adultos y una jovencita conformaban aquel trio.

— ¡Listo Tophie! —Exclamo la mujer emocionada. — ¡Ya organice tu nuevo guardarropa! Tiene de todo desde faldas hasta vestidos, los cuales yo misma escogí especialmente para ti.

— ¿Vestidos?—pregunto la chica extrañada y molesta. —Sabes que no me los pondré, ni las faldas.

— ¡Pero son hermosos!—dijo la mujer. —Ojala esta vez tu prima, Opal, logre convencerte de ponerte esta hermosa ropa.

—No lo logro cuando fui a Zaofu—la chica soplo su flequillo—mucho menos ahora. Por cierto ¿Por qué me tuvieron que dejar hasta mi habitación? ¿Saben? Ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita para entrar yo por mi cuenta.

— ¿Te recuerdo lo que paso en Ba Sing Se? —Hablo Lao por primera vez durante el rato que llevaban en ese lugar. Toph simplemente asintió algo fastidiada. — Ahora sabes porque.

En ese momento, entro una chica de cabellos negros y ondulados, ojos hermosamente verdes y piel perfectamente blanca; esta llevaba varias maletas y atrás de ella había un joven con el resto de estas. Las personas presentes en la habitación observaron a la chica y los señores Bei Fong la reconocieron de inmediato.

—Asami Sato, un gusto verte querida.

— ¿Señores Bei Fong?— de inmediato Asami, al dejar las maletas en su cama y en el piso, fue a saludar a los presentes. —El gusto es mío al volverlos a ver.

—Al parecer tu padre tuvo la misma idea que nosotros. —Dijo Lao a la bella Sato. —Por cierto ¿cómo está el?

—De maravilla, gracias por preguntar.

—Querida, quiero presentarte a mi hija. —Poppy, acerco a su hija cerca de la chica ojiverde. — Toph, saluda cariño.

—Con que ella es la famosa Toph.

—Espero que se lleven de maravilla. —Lao observo la hora y exclamo. —Lo siento, debemos irnos.

—Te la encargo mucho Asami. —Dijo Poppy, para después susurrarle al oído. —Encuentra la forma de que se ponga los vestidos que le deje, te lo agradecería mucho.

—No se preocupe señora Bei Fong—respondió Asami con una sonrisa.

Tan pronto se despidieron de su hija, los Bei Fong, salieron con prisa de la habitación. Por su lado, Asami, acomodo las maletas, le dio gracias al muchacho que le ayudo y cerró la puerta de la habitación y empezar a desempacar.

—Así que, tú eres la famosa Toph Bei Fong. —la joven Sato, trato de iniciar una conversación. —Un gusto conocerte.

—Ahórrate eso princesita. —Respondió Toph. —Solo porque conoces a mis padres, no significa que me conozcas a mí y menos ser mi amiga.

Asami, decidió quedarse callada y no hablo más. No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo con Toph. En cambio, Toph, salió de la habitación en busca de sus primos.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Con Jinora y Aang…_**

Los maestros aire, estaban de camino a la habitación de Aang. Ambos iban riendo y recordando los viejos tiempos, hasta que de repente un chico rego en la camiseta de Aang, refresco oscuro, lo cual dejo la impecable camiseta del chico manchada.

— ¡Lo siento!—hablo el chico demasiado arrepentido— ¡No fue mi intención!

—No te preocupes—lo tranquilizo Aang—un accidente le puede pasar a cualquiera. Además mi habitación está aquí. —el chico señalo la habitación que estaba a dos metros.

—Así que tú eres mi nuevo compañero, me pareces agradable. Soy Kai—se presentó el moreno.

—Aang. —El chico de ojos grises sintió el carraspeo de su prima atrás de él. —Y ella es Jinora.

— ¿Es tu novia?— ambos primos se miraron un instante y estallaron en carcajadas, el pobre de Kai no entendía que había dicho mal, lo cual produjo un ligero sonrojo.

—Para nada, somos primos. —respondió Jinora, ya que su risa duro menos que la de Aang.

—Eso siempre les debe pasar ¿Cierto? —Pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda.

—En realidad eres la primera persona que cree eso. —Respondió Aang muy tranquilo, lo cual produjo un aún más fuerte sonrojo en Kai.

—Acabas de llegar y ya estás en problemas Kai. —Hablo una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca—Al parecer sigues igual.

—Te estábamos esperando, pero veo que hubo un inconveniente—dijo otra chica que estaba junto a la de cabello negro, observando la mancha en la camisa de Aang.

— ¡Eso es ofensivo Toph!—la susodicha sonrió—Pero ya lo arregle, y para que no digan que soy descortés, ellos son Aang y Jinora—los chicos saludaron con una mano—chicos ellas son mis primas, Opal y Toph.

— ¿Por qué tanta demora?—pregunto un chico que llego al grupo— ¿No me digan que Kai se metió en problemas?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas Wing?—hablo Toph—Porque de hecho, ya le rego un refresco al que tiene flechas—señalo a Aang.

— ¡Te gane Wing!—dijo un chico idéntico—Ahora ¡Mi dinero!

—Esperen ¿apostaron que me iba a meter en problemas?—pregunto Kai, totalmente ofendido. Sus primos asintieron con la cabeza— ¡¿En serio?!

Tan pronto Kai se tranquilizó, todos, incluyendo a Aang y Jinora, fueron a dar un recorrido.

Ese sería el inicio de una gran aventura, para todos aquellos adolecentes que estaban empezando el año escolar.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **~~~~~.~~~~~**

 _ **Como dije allí arriba, espero que te gustara.**_

 _ **Por ahora solo tengo dos capítulos y el tercero lo estoy comenzando. Este fic tendrá entre 10 y 20 capítulos-por ahora- asi que estaré actualizando cada 15 o 20 días.**_

 _ **Ahora pasemos al siguiente...**_


	2. Primeras clases

_**Disclaimer: ATLA y LOK no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Toph no es ciega.**_

 _ **Disfruten**_

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

 ** _Habitación de Katara y Korra…_**

Las dos morenas de ojos color océano, se encontraban cada una en su cama. Katara sintió los rayos del sol encontrarse con su cara, lo cual al instante empezó a despertarla. La morena al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue observar la hora, estaba a tiempo. Así que entro al baño con la ropa que usaría el día de hoy.

Se bañó y cambio en un lapso de tiempo de 15 minutos, al salir pensó que su compañera ya estaría despierta y lista para bañarse, pero la salir vio que, Korra, aún seguía dormida. La movió y llamo varias veces para despertarla, pero nada. Solo quedaba el último recurso: Echarle agua.

Con ese pensamiento, controlo un poco de agua que había llevado del baño y lanzo la masa de líquido sobre la morena que se hallaba dormida. Korra, por su parte despertó de un salto.

—Lo siento Korra—se disculpó Katara—pero es que no despertabas y fue mi último recurso.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto—bostezo—mejor me apuro.

Con eso, Korra, entro al baño con pasos de zombi. Katara, empezó a peinarse y maquillarse, mientras su compañera se arreglaba.

Tan pronto Korra salió ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería por algo de comer.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Con Kai y Aang…_**

Ambos estaban dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de las chicas a recoger a Jinora, Opal y Toph. Wing, Wei y Huan los alcanzarían después. Ambos iban hablando, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Toph, por suerte de ambos Jinora y Opal estaban allí, claro y otra chica que no reconocieron pero era muy bonita debían admitirlo.

—Hola chicas—saludaron en coro.

—Un momento—respondió Jinora—hemos intentado que, Toph, se ponga una falda.

—Sigan intentándolo, porque dudo que lo logren—hablo Kai entre risas.

Los presentes escucharon un grito desde adentro del baño, Jinora y Aang voltearon a ver a Kai. El simplemente se encogió de hombros. En ese instante, Toph, salió con una bonita falda verde limón, una blusa de manga larga y escote en los hombros color amarillo y unos zapatos que combinaban con la ropa. Kai, al verla estallo en risas. No podía creer que su adorada prima, La gran Toph Bei Fong, dejara que, Opal, la vistiera así.

—No digan nada—dijo Toph entre dientes.

Todos obedecieron y tan pronto iba más adelante, Kai, decidió preguntarle a Opal ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

—Es un secreto—respondió con simpleza—mejor vamos.

Con eso todos se fueron de aquella habitación, no dijeron nada en el camino para no incomodar a la maestra tierra, a pesar de lo bien que se veía así.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Con Sokka y Mako…_**

Mako, estaba revisando su horario, hasta que, Sokka, empezó a hablar. No tuvieron ni un buen ni malo primer encuentro, pero no se hablaban casi.

—Oye, Mako. —Hablo Sokka, el susodicho asintió con la cabeza como diciéndole que continuara— ¿Podría ir contigo a la cafetería? Es que observando tu horario, coincidimos en la mayoría de las clases, y como la única persona que conozco a parte de ti es mi hermana yo…

—No te preocupes—le interrumpió el maestro fuego—, estamos en la misma situación, así que no hay problema.

—Entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vamos! Ya tengo hambre.

—Espera—Sokka se detuvo—Primero tengo que ir por mi hermano, de ahí vamos por algo de comer.

Con eso, ambos adolescentes, salieron de su habitación directo al otro lado del pasillo. Golpearon en la puerta de la habitación, en eso salió un chico de piel blanca y ojos dorados, con una cicatriz.

—Emm…Hola—hablo Mako—Busco a Bolin.

—Pasa—respondió el chico— ¿Tú debes ser su hermano?

—Sí, ese soy yo.

Al entrar a la habitación observaron a Bolin tratando de atrapar a Pabu. Mako pensó que había dejado al hurón en casa. Grave error.

— ¡Te dije que dejaras a Pabu en casa!—exclamo Mako algo enojado, para después respirar y tranquilizarse—pero ya que.

—Entonces ¿No estás enojado?—pregunto Bolin inocentemente, a lo que Mako respondió con una negativa—Menos mal… ¡oh! Cierto no te había presentado a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto: Zuko.

—Un gusto— respondió este.

—Ya que nadie me presenta—hablo Sokka, mirando a Mako—me presentare, soy Sokka.

Con eso los cuatro chicos, después de esconder a Pabu, salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

 ** _En clase de Historia…_**

Acababa de sonar el timbre, ya la mayoría de alumnos estaban entrando al salón de historia. Dos morenas estaban a punto de entrar al salón.

—Korra ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Katara—te noto algo…no se cansada.

—No es eso Kat—bostezo—es solo que las mañanas son malas.

—No son tan malas.

— ¡Son horribles!

—Odias madrugar ¿Cierto?—la chica morena asintió—Te acostumbraras.

Las maestras agua tomaron dos asientos juntos, Korra en la Ventana y Katara delante de esta. Al rato llego su profesora.

—Buenos días estudiantes—hablo la profesora—Soy Yangchen, y les impartiré la historia este año. Llamare a lista.

Poco a poco todos se fueron conociendo a medida que llamaban a lista. Al terminar, la profesora empezó a explicar un tema.

—Cómo iba diciendo, espero que entendieran el tema, escribiré unas preguntas en el tablero y las contestaran con el compañero que está al lado.

 ** _Punto de vista de Aang…_**

No había puesto tanta atención, pero el tema no era nada complicado. Decidí voltear y observar a mi compañero. Al verla sentí que había visto a un ángel. Una hermosa piel morena, esos ojos tan azules como el mar y ese cabello castaño, simplemente hermosa. No me di cuenta que estaba embobado con ella, hasta que ella me toco el brazo.

— ¿Estas bien?—me pregunto la chica.

—Este…yo lo siento estaba distraído—le respondí algo nervioso—Soy Aang.

—Katara—me sonrió, y con eso yo me sonroje un poco— ¿Empezamos?

—Claro, Kat… ¿no te molesta que te diga así? —ella negó con la cabeza y empezamos el trabajo de la clase.

Al sonar el timbre, me temía que Jin me descubriera. Me conocía lo suficiente, para ella las cosas que hago son muy obvias.

—Aang ¿Quién es tu amiga?—Me pregunto con cierto toque de picardía.

—Emm…bueno, ella es Katara—la susodicha sonrió—Kat, ella es mi prima, Jinora.

—un gusto conocerte—menciono Jinora—es raro que él hable con chicas.

— ¿en serio, Aang?—pregunto Katara entre risas.

— ¡NO! ¡COMO CREES!—Observe como Jinora se reía de mí, así que me tranquilice— Jin, exagera.

—Pero no te sonrojes Aang—respondió entre risas mi querida prima.

—Oye, Katara—Hablo una morena, supongo amiga de Kat— ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería por algo de comer?

—Claro, fue un gusto conocerte Jinora—en eso salió detrás de la morena. —Nos vemos después Aang.

Ya cuando Katara no se encontraba cerca, mi prima se quedó viéndome con una sonrisa picarona. Ya se me suponía que vendría, al menos no podría ser peor que Ikki ¿No?

— ¿Qué?—le pregunta ya algo incómodo.

— ¡Te gusto esa chica!—exclamo emocionada Jinora— ¿Cierto?

—Cómo crees—respondí bastante nervioso—solo me agrado.

— Y te gusto—yo seguí negando con la cabeza— ¡Por los espíritus Aang! Te conozco lo suficiente y esa actitud que tienes no es normal en ti.

—Jinora no sigas insistiendo, que ella solo me agrado y ya.

—Lo que digas, pero sabes que no te creo.

—Olvidemos esto, tenemos que ir a Química.

Con eso salimos del salón y nos fuimos para el laboratorio de Química. Espero que no vuelva a preguntarme sobre Kat.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Punto de vista de Korra…_**

—Perdón por interrumpirte con el chico—le dije a Katara—se veía que estabas muy cómoda.

—Aang es muy agradable—me respondió con una sonrisa y algo de ¿Sonrojo?

—Estoy viendo mal o te sonrojaste cuando te pregunte del chico ese.

—En primera, se llama Aang no "chico ese"—me corrigió, simplemente rodee los ojos—y segunda ¡Nadie se sonrojo!

—Ya entendí, solo preguntaba—me limite a decir, después hablaríamos de eso— y ¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? Porque tengo entendido que hoy comienzan las clases extracurriculares.

—Pues hoy tengo Dibujo y Arte—me respondió—Y mañana Natación ¿y tú?

—Me inscribí en Pro control y hoy comienzan las prácticas, también estoy en natación así que iremos juntas ¿no?

— ¿No tenías que tener un equipo para entrar al pro control?—negué con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

—En realidad allí se forman los equipos—respondí de acuerdo a la información que me dieron a la hora de inscribirme—al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Entiendo—Katara miro su reloj y abrió los ojos — ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a Química!

—No creo—en eso mi amiga me tomo del brazo y me llevo a rastras corriendo para llegar. Lo Bueno llegamos a tiempo. —Ves, llegamos a tiempo.

—Si no te hubiera traído corriendo no hubiéramos llegado.

En eso llego nuestra profesor, se presentó y trate de ignorar las presentaciones aburridas. Después nos dejó el rato libre. Iba a hablar con Katara, hasta que la vi hablando con Aang, mejor no interrumpo, presiento que va a nacer algo entre esos dos.

— ¿No hacen linda pareja esos dos?—me pregunto una chica, que a juzgar por su apariencia, era maestra aire. Asentí en señal que me parecía igual. —Soy Jinora, prima de Aang.

—Korra, amiga de Kat—respondí— ¿También viste la química que hubo entre ellos?

—Es muy obvia, deberíamos hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo qué?— pregunte, la chica sonrió.

—Creo que tengo una idea—Nos alejamos un poco más de Aang y Katara— Porque no se unen a nuestro grupo, así ellos pasan más tiempo juntos y tal vez al conocerse más, ellos terminen juntos ¿Qué dices?

—No es mala idea—respondí con una sonrisa— y no me molesta.

—Entonces ven, te presentare a los demás—con eso nos acercamos a un grupo, no eran más de tres personas, pero un grupo al fin—Chicos ella es Korra.

—Soy Opal—se presentó la chica morena de ojos verdes—Y ellos son Kai y Toph.

Después de hablar un rato, Aang y Katara, se nos unieron. Al parecer habíamos encajado muy bien en el grupo. En el descanso, estuvimos todos juntos, sinceramente esos chicos me habían agradado mucho y creo que Kat, piensa lo mismo.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Punto de vista General._**

 ** _Con Mako, Zuko, Sokka y Bolin…_**

El grupo de chicos se hallaban conversando junto a los casilleros. Bolin y Sokka estaban jugando en sus celulares, al parecer en una competencia, se habían llevado de maravilla. Zuko y Mako, pues ellos estaban hablando de algunas cosas de maestros fuego—desde el punto de vista de Sokka y Bolin—que no entendían muy bien que digamos.

—Lo que entendí es que…casi nunca te llevaste bien con tu hermana—afirmo Mako— ¿Por qué?

—Es algo…difícil de explicar—Respondió Zuko, hasta que alguien lo saludo e hizo que el chico sintiera un escalofrió. —Azula…

—Hola Zuzu—saludo su hermana— ¿Es que acaso ya no saludas a tu hermana?

—No es eso Azula—Zuko trato de buscar una excusa para salir de ahí, en eso sonó el timbre—Lo siento tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde.

Con eso el grupo de chicos empezó a caminar rumbo al gimnasio—Menos Bolin que estaba en otro curso— a lo que llamaban Educación Física.

El trio de muchachos llego justo a tiempo para su suerte, ya que su profesora se veía algo imponente y ruda. Todos le temían a aquella profesora, y no era para menos, ¡Era supremamente alta! Y su expresión seria no ayudaba mucho.

—Muy bien estudiantes—hablo la alta mujer con voz autoritaria—me presentó, Soy Kyoshi y seré su profesora de Educación Física—.Le dio una mirada rápida a los estudiantes y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. —Primero, no soy de esas profesoras que aceptan que sus estudiantes lleguen tarde y sean unos irresponsables durante todo el año y al final para no reprobar vengan con la excusa de que necesitan un trabajo, de una vez les advierto ¡ESO NO VA CONMIGO! Segundo, si interrumpes mi clase o llegas tarde le darás cincuenta vueltas a la cancha de futbol y si replicas ¡SERAN EL DOBLE!

—Es idea mía o esta profesora da algo de…miedo—susurro Sokka a sus dos compañeros.

—En definitiva da miedo—hablo Zuko—pero deberíamos callarnos nos está mirando.

—Ustedes dos—menciono la profesora, le dio una mirada rápida a la lista—Zuko y Sokka ¿Cierto?

—Si señora—respondieron al unísono algo asustados.

—Ya que les gusta hablar tanto le darán cincuenta vueltas a la cancha, así podrán conversar todo lo que quieran.

—Profe, en la defensa de estos dos, no era los únicos que estaban hablando—dijo Mako algo intimidado, aunque lo que decía si era verdad— así que ¿Por qué los castiga solo a ellos?

—Entonces te quieres unir a tus amigos ¿No?—respondió la imponente mujer— te daré el gusto.

—pe-pero Yo solo decía… que era injusto—Mako trago grueso al observar como su profesora se le acercaba con una mirada asesina— ¡No quería que me castigara!

—Ya que su "Abogado"—Kyoshi hizo comillas en el aire— no sabe cómo defenderse ni al mismo, les duplicare las vueltas, ya no serán cincuenta vueltas sino ¡SERAN CIEN! y como bono de recompensa tendrán que limpiar el gimnasio durante las próximas dos semanas ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asintieron totalmente asustados e intimidados. Por su parte la profesora Kyoshi sonrió complacida.

—Así me gusta, si vuelven a decir algo ¡Les triplico el castigo!—la mujer observo su reloj—si fuera ustedes comenzaría a correr ahora mismo.

Con eso Sokka, Zuko y Mako, comenzaron a correr alrededor de la cancha de futbol.

 ** _Más tarde…_**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de casi dos horas y un Tranquilo Bolin iba directo a las canchas de futbol, cuando observo a su hermano y nuevos amigos acostados en media cancha totalmente sudados y cansados.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Bolin al llegar—Pareciera que hubieran corrido un maratón.

—Técnicamente si—Respondió Sokka, para después quedarse mirando a Mako de una forma para nada amable— Gracias a que tu hermanito tenía que meterse a defendernos, estaríamos menos cansados y no tendríamos que limpiar el gimnasio.

—Cálmate Sokka—le dijo Zuko—Solo trato de ser justo, no éramos los únicos hablando.

—Sí, pero gracias a eso tuvimos un castigo peor.

— ¡Arg! Lo siento Sokka—hablo Mako fastidiado, después se calmó un poco—Solo trate de ayudar.

—Bueno ya que están cansados también deben tener hambre—Bolin trato de sonar optimista— ¡Vamos por algo de comer!

Con tan solo escuchar la palabra comer, Sokka, se levantó del césped como un resorte y los maestros fuego solo los siguieron, ya que más tarde tenían que volver al gimnasio al limpiarlo.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Con Asami y Suki…_**

La bella Sato, se había vuelto amiga de Suki en su primera clase del día: Matemáticas. En aquella hora, Suki, necesitaba un lápiz, pero se le había quedado en su casillero. Por su parte Asami—que estaba un lugar adelante de Suki—escucho a la chica y no dudo en darle un lápiz extra que traía por si acaso. Después de eso, ambas chicas empezaron a hablar y descubrieron que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, sin mencionar que tenían todas las clases juntas.

—Entonces ¿Tu madre murió hace unos años?—Asami bajo la mirada algo triste y asintió, Suki se lamentó de haber dicho eso—. Perdón, es que…no creí que esto te incomodara.

—No te preocupes—trato de calmar la situación, Asami, con eso sonrió—. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Si? ¿Qué tal te pareció la Profe Kyoshi?

—Bueno, siendo sincera, es algo estricta, pero agradable. De hecho la conozco. —Suki tomo asiento en una banca, Asami la siguió.

— ¿La conoces? —Suki asiente, mientras Asami se extraña un poco—. ¿De dónde?

—Técnicamente es mi vecina, sin mencionar que fue mi maestra en la Isla Kyoshi—. Respondió con simpleza—. ¿Te agrado?

—No sabría decirte, aunque fue injusta con aquellos chicos—.Asami suspira con algo de desgano, el ultimo chico al que castigo tenía razón, pero no podía hacer nada—. ¿En qué clases extracurriculares te inscribiste?

—Baile y artes marciales—respondió Suki— ¿Y tú Asami?

—Natación y también en Artes Marciales—La bella chica de ojos verdes observo su celular y observó la hora— Me acompañas a mi habitación, tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas para las clases extracurriculares.

—Claro.

Con eso las chicas salieron directo a las habitaciones. Al llegar a la habitación de Asami, en la puerta había cinco chicas. Asami ya conocía a Opal— prima de su compañera de cuarto—y a la maestra aire, pero no conocía a las otras dos morenas.

—Hasta que apareciste—menciono Toph—Se me olvidaron las llaves en la mesa, estaba esperando que llegaras.

—Me hubieras llamado para venir más antes—Respondió Asami mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

—No tenía tu número, princesita— replico la maestra tierra.

Con eso Toph entro a la habitación saco las llaves y un cuaderno rápidamente y salió con el resto de las chicas.

—Toph, deberías ser más amable con la chica—le regaño Opal, Toph solo rodo los ojos— ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Si, si lo que digas Opal—ignoro la chica—Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

—Yo tengo que ir a Pro control—menciono Korra— Así que nos vemos más tarde.

Con eso la morena salió corriendo, ya que al parecer iba tarde.

—Opal y yo iremos a Música—hablo aburrida la maestra tierra.

—Yo voy con ustedes—Jinora se acercó a las Bei Fong — ¿Y tú Kat?

—Dibujo, pero no tengo con quien ir.

— ¿Quién dice que no?—Sonrió Opal— Allí está mi hermano, Huan.

—Y también esta Aang—la maestra aire pensó que eso sería bueno para juntar a ese par—Ustedes se llevan de maravilla.

—Vamos te acompañamos y de ahí nos vamos a Música—propuso Toph, su prima se extrañó, aunque supuso que era para evitar la "Tortura" de ir a esa clase.

—Gracias.

Las cuatro chicas dejaron a Katara cerca del salón de dibujo y se dispusieron ir al de música.

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Clases Extracurriculares

**perdón, Perdón, perdón. Se que tarde una ETERNIDAD en actualizar pero la escuela absorbe demasiado mi tiempo. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Ahora aquí va el capitulo.**

 _ **Disclaimer: ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen.**_

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

Katara se había quedado en la puerta del salón de Dibujo, se había asomado hace unos instantes pero no conoció a nadie, pero tampoco vio al hermano de Opal ni a Aang. No quería entrar aun, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano ¿Cierto?

Por andar perdida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando llego Huan junto con Aang.

—Hola Kat. —saludo amistoso Aang. —No creí que estuvieras en esta clase.

Katara al escuchar al maestro aire no pudo evitar sonreír, era oficial ese chico tenía algo especial para ser tan, tan ¿Amigable? No esa no era la palabra.

—Oh, Hola Aang. —Respondió Katara. —Yo tampoco sabía que estabas en dibujo, hasta que Jin me lo conto.

—Ya veo. —Aang no pudo evitar pensar que su prima tramaba algo, o se estaba volviendo paranoico. —Entramos.

—Claro. —sonrió la maestra agua. — ¿Y Huan?

—Creo que ya entro. —observo al Maestro metal ya acomodado en una silla empezando a dibujar. —Mejor vamos.

Con eso los dos chicos entraron al salón y se acomodaron junto al maestro Metal. Aang no sabía que dibujar, tenía en mente una persona, pero si la dibujaba sería muy ¿Raro? Lo único era que no quería espantar a la chica morena, ya que llevaban ni un día de conocerse y eso en definitiva no era lo correcto o al menos eso pensaba Aang.

— ¿Qué dibujaras, Aang?—Katara saco de sus pensamientos al chico de ojos grises.

—Pues…aun no lo sé. —Respondió mirando la hoja— ¿Qué me recomiendas, Kat?

La maestra agua se quedó pensando unos instantes, hasta que a su mente se le vino una idea.

— ¿Por qué no dibujas algo que sea importante para ti? —dijo algo emocionada. Aang, simplemente sonrió. —Como…alguna ciudad, alguien de tu familia, un amigo o tu mascota.

—Gracias, ya sé que puedo dibujar—Tomo el lápiz y empezó a trazar en la hoja. — ¿Y tú?

—Es una sorpresa. —la morena guiñó un ojo y empezó a dibujar.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Gimnasio de Pro control…_**

Una cansada Korra entraba al gimnasio, observo a todos lados, por suerte había llegado a tiempo. Tan pronto ingreso se acercó al centro del gimnasio con el resto de chicos. En realidad nadie le parecía conocido ¿Qué podía hacer? Ninguno de sus nuevos amigos estaba en esa clase ni siquiera los raros de sus primos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer que se encargaría del torneo este año. Muchos ya la conocían, la profesora de Educación Física: Kyoshi.

—Buenas tardes, estudiantes. — Kyoshi reviso una lista que llevaba en la mano—Voy hacer esto rápido, quiero que conformen los equipos. Los capitanes ¡Pasen al frente! En resto divídanse por el elemento que manejan ¡Ahora!

Todos los chicos que eran capitanes literalmente corrieron al lado de Kyoshi. Y los que no lo eran trataron de organizarse. Korra había recibido un par de pisotones durante el desorden que se había generado.

—Bien, ahora procedan a escoger a sus compañeros.

Cada capitán pasó y escogió su equipo. Korra aún no había sido elegida y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Al terminar la única que quedaba era Korra, quería gritar y desquitarse con el primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

—Al parecer eres la última que queda, Preciosa. —Korra le lanzo una mirada asesina al chico que se le acerco abrazándola con un solo brazo. —Mi nombre es Tanho… ¿Y tú eres?

—La chica a la que si vuelves a abrazar te dará un golpe en tu lindo rostro. —respondió Korra al tiempo que le daba un codazo en el estómago a Tanho. — ¿Entendiste?

—Buen golpe, aparte de linda, fuerte. —menciono el chico mientras se sobaba el estómago.

Korra solo rodo los ojos algo fastidiada, hasta que escucho como Kyoshi regañaba a dos chicos.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti?—decía Kyoshi mirando a Mako. — Ya sabes que tendrás otro castigo al igual que tu amigo.

—De hecho es mi hermano. —contesto un nervioso Mako. — Y le prometo que es la última vez que llegamos tarde.

—Eso espero muchachito. —Volteo la mirada hacia Korra la cual se intimido un poco. — ¡Tu! ¡Ven para acá!

Korra obedeció y corrió al lado de su profesora.

—Ustedes tres serán equipo—los señalo a cada uno Korra, Bolin y Mako asintieron. Después Kyoshi dirigió su mirada a Tanho— Niño bonito ¡Fuera de aquí! Ve con tu equipo.

Tanho salió disparado del lugar. Por su parte Kyoshi se fue, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Mako. Tan pronto se fue la maestra tierra, los tres chicos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo.

— Bueno, me presento. Soy Bolin—El primero en hablar fue el maestro tierra, quería romper el silencio que se había formado. — Y él es mi hermano, Mako.

—Korra. —se presentó amablemente la morena. — ¿Y quién de ustedes dos es el capitán?

Ambos chicos ya lo habían discutido, intercambiaron miradas que de inmediato noto la morena.

— ¿Y bien…?

—Yo soy el capitán—Contesto Mako totalmente serio. — ¿Eras la única que quedaba?

Eso ofendió a Korra. Bolin quería callarle la boca a su hermano, ya había metido la pata.

—Emm…Korra ¿Cuéntanos de ti?—Bolin trato de "salvar" a su hermano con la pregunta, pero al parecer Korra estaba mirando a muerte a Mako—" _¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago?"_

Bolin entro en una pequeña crisis nerviosa, se pondrían avecinar problemas sino hacia algo. Hasta que escucho la voz de la profe Kyoshi, llamándolos para acercarse a llenar los formularios de inscripción para el torneo.

—Chicos nos llaman…—Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Bolin y se dispusieron a Caminar hacia el gran grupo que se había formado. Bolin respiro tranquilo, tenía que evitar que eso volviera a pasar, con ese pensamiento siguió a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

 ** _En los pasillos…_**

Un tranquilo Sokka y un algo alterado Zuko iban caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su clase. Iban tarde porque habían ido a acompañar a los hermanos al gimnasio de pro control.

— ¿Podrías caminar un poco más despacio, llamitas?—Hablo Sokka a Zuko. Ya les tenía un apodo a sus nuevos amigos, a Mako le había puesto amargado, a Bolin Capitán de la diversión y a Zuko llamitas.

—No estaríamos caminando rápido ni iríamos tarde, de no ser que, Tu y Bolin, se pusieron a comer toda esa comida. — Contraataco Zuko.

—Ni era tanta. —Se defendió el moreno.

—Claro, no era mucho: Dos platos de fideos, Dos hamburguesas, dos pedazos de pizza y una gaseosa grande. —Respondió el maestro fuego con cierto toque de ironía en su voz. —Sin contar cuando me quitaron mi pierna de pollo.

—Pero fue entre los dos…

—Lo único que se comieron los dos fue mi pierna de pollo. —Interrumpió el ojidorado. —Mejor corramos, no quiero que me castiguen. De nuevo.

Con eso los dos chicos empezaron a correr por aquel pasillo, hasta que Zuko se chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Oye, ten más cuida…—Zuko no termino la frase cuando vio con quien se había chocado. — ¿Iroh?

— ¿Zuko? — hablo igual de confundido el chico. Después sonrió y se levantó para abrazar al ojidorado. — ¡Zuko! Primo querido ¡Que alegría verte!

—Lo mismo te digo. —Se separaron de su abrazo de reencuentro. —Creí que ya no vendrías a esta escuela.

—Creíste que te iba a dejar toda la diversión a ti. —Respondió con una sonrisa. — Y además no te iba a dejar solo en un internado con tu hermana.

— ¿Te la encontraste? —Pregunto Zuko, Iroh negó con la cabeza. —Qué suerte.

— ¿Qué tienen los maestros fuego que no te presentan? —Hablo Sokka. Empujo a Zuko y estrecho su mano con Iroh. — Soy Sokka, amigo de llamitas. Y ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Qué tiene de malo tu hermana, llamitas?

—Después te lo digo. —Zuko observo su reloj. — ¡Arg! Vamos tarde casi una hora.

— ¿tarde? ¿A dónde?

—Clase de artes marciales. —Contesto Zuko. — ¿Y tú?

—Acabe de dejar mis cosas en la habitación.

— Y ahora ¿A dónde vas?

—A clase y tengo con ustedes —Iroh empezó a caminar. — ¿Qué esperan?

Los dos chicos siguieron al ojidorado. Unos metros más adelante empezaron a correr para llegar más rápido. Tan pronto llegaron se escabulleron entre los estudiantes y se hicieron en un rincón, nadie noto cuando llegaron y eso era bueno.

— ¿Alguien nos vio?—pregunto Sokka mirando por todos lados. La mayoría estaban concentrados escuchando a su profesor.

—Por suerte no…

— ¿Y ahora que…? ¿Fingimos?—Susurro Iroh.

—Buena idea. —Empezaron a escuchar a su profesor.

—Con esta explicación ya sabrán que hacer. —Zuko, Sokka y Iroh no entendieron nada ¿Qué debían hacer?— Ahora hagan los grupos como les indique al inicio.

— ¿Preguntamos? —Dijo Zuko. Sus compañeros asintieron.

Observaron a dos chicas hablando animadamente. Zuko fue el que decidió preguntar.

—Disculpen. —Las chicas voltearon a ver a Zuko. —Quería preguntarles: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Iroh y Sokka se quedaron observando desde atrás. El moreno saco su celular, mientras Iroh decidió observar lo que su primo hacía. Y ahí la observo, nunca había visto tanta belleza consagrada en una sola persona. Hermosa piel blanca, preciosos ojos verdes y esa larga y rizada cabellera negra dejaron sin habla al maestro fuego.

Sokka se extrañó cuando no sintió hablar a Iroh. Volteo y vio que estaba quieto.

—Iroh…—Sokka toco el brazo del maestro fuego y no reaccionó. — ¿Iroh?

En eso Zuko volvió con los chicos. Se extrañó al ver que su primo estaba demasiado callado.

—Llamitas, tu primo no reacciona. —señalo al chico que estaba como ido.

—Ya sé que hacer. —Con eso Zuko le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Iroh.

— ¡AUCH! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!—Reaccionó Iroh, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. — No habías hecho eso desde hace años.

—No reaccionabas, que esperabas. —Respondió Zuko. — ¿Por qué te quedaste así?

—Vi un ángel. — Iroh volvió a observar a aquella chica. Zuko siguió la mirada de su primo. — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Asami Sato, y su amiga Suki. —Contesto al ver de quien se trataba. —Ambas son agradables, al menos me pareció en lo poco que hablamos.

—Bueno, ya resuelto eso. —Hablo Sokka. — ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Lo que tengo entend—Fue interrumpido por una voz que conocían a la perfección los maestros fuego.

— ¿Iroh? —hablo Azula, que tenía junto a ella a Mai y Ty Lee. — No creí que vinieras aquí, aunque al menos hubieras avisado ¿No crees?

—Es que pensaba avisarles, pero Izumi, de último momento, le dijo a Papá que quería estudiar aquí en Ciudad Republica.

—Pensé que te habías inscrito en otra clase, Azula. —Afirmo Zuko con los brazos cruzados. Azula sonrió sarcásticamente.

— ¿Te molesta pasar tiempo conmigo, hermanito?—La maestra fuego llevo una mano a su pecho en señal de "Dolor". —Me duele demasiado pensar en eso, Zuzu.

—Deja tu teatro. —Contrataco Zuko claramente molesto. Pero recordó lo que su madre le había dicho: " _Sabes cómo es Azula, tenle paciencia, ella en el fondo te quiere. Cuídala."_ Se tranquilizó. — En todo caso ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi primo y a mi hermanito?— Pregunto Azula. — Sin contar que el ejercicio es en parejas, y yo no tengo una.

— ¿Y qué hay de Mai y Ty Lee?

—Parejas, Zuzu, Parejas ¿No entendiste o qué? Somos tres e Iroh, Tu amigo y tú también lo son. Solo quería que hiciéramos los ejercicios juntos.

—Estoy seguro que Iroh querrá hacerlos contigo ¿o no…?—El nombrado ya estaba practicando con Sokka. Zuko Suspiro. — ¿Comenzamos?

—Cuando quieras, Zuzu.

Zuko sabía que iba a ser una clase bastante larga.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Salón de Música…_**

Una aburrida—Muy aburrida—Toph "escuchaba "todo lo que su profesora de música decía. A su lado derecho Opal y Jinora escuchaban fascinadas lo que decía que harían durante el año. Mientras que en su lado izquierdo Kai estaba totalmente profundo y envuelto en un sueño que envidiaba Toph. Si se dormía tendría que aguantar el sermón de Opal.

—Kai. —Llamo Toph al chico que estaba profundo. — ¡KAI! ¡Despierta!

— ¿Humm? —Kai levanto la vista y observo a Toph medio adormilado. —Cinco minutos más…

El moreno volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa, Toph juraba que lo hacía para fastidiarla. La chica de cabello negro sonrió malvadamente.

—Como quieras…entonces no te molestara que le diga a Opal que estas dormido. —Como si de su vida dependiera de ello, Kai se levantó como un resorte. Toph no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. —Debiste haber visto tu cara jajjajajaja.

—Ja ja que chistoso. —Respondió Kai con un sarcasmo acompañado de una mirada aburrida. —La próxima vez, será tu turno.

—Sigue intentando, es más fácil comprender un cuadro de Huan, que tú me hagas caer en una broma.

—Se pueden callar. —Regaño Opal. —Trato de poner atención.

—Pero nosotros no. —Contesto Toph.

— Si se quieren ir, no hay problema. —Ambas Bei Fong se observaron, siempre habían peleas entre ellas, era algo normal. —Así pondré más atención a la clase.

—Ya que lo dices… vamos Kai. —Toph se levantó del asiento. Opal entrecerró los ojos.

—Te sientas de nuevo Toph Bei Fong o juro que llamo al tío Lao para que te lleve a Ba Sing Se de nuevo. —La amenaza de Opal hizo que Toph, Automáticamente, se volviera a sentar mientras bufaba por lo bajo. Opal sonrió complacida, sabio como amenazar a sus hermanos y a sus primos. —Traten de hacer silencio, se los pido.

Kai y Toph permanecieron en silencio el tiempo que le restaba a la clase. De vez en cuando Kai cabeceaba y trataba de quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero Toph le daba un golpe y despertaba. Tan pronto termino la clase, Toph y Kai salieron corriendo del salón.

— ¡Libertad! —Exclamo Toph. Opal rodo los ojos.

—Sabes que solo fue la primera clase ¿No?

—Sí que sabes cómo amargar los momentos divertidos.

Opal iba a responder pero no se le ocurría nada. Solo suspiro y siguió caminando. Toph por su parte sonreía victoriosa. Algo atrás Jinora junto a Kai les seguían el paso. La maestra aire se quedó observando a las primas Bei Fong.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jinora?—Pregunto Kai.

—Es solo que tengo una duda…

— ¿Y esa duda seria…?

— ¿Por qué Opal y Toph discuten tanto?

— ¡Ah! Eso…pues desde que tengo memoria ha sido así. — Observo a sus primas y luego a Jinora. —No es que se lleven mal ni nada por el estilo, su relación es así.

—Se me hacía raro, digo, Aang y yo no la llevamos de maravilla hasta lo considero como un hermano más. —Jinora vuelve a observar a ambas chicas. —Aunque tiene sentido que se lleven así, después de todo son polos opuestos.

Kai no objeto nada, sabía de antemano que era cierto. Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar más rápido para alcanzar a Toph y Opal.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _Salón de dibujo…_**

Todos los estudiantes que se habían inscrito a dibujo, estaban terminando sus obras para mostrarlas.

— ¡Termine! —Exclamo Aang. Katara que estaba totalmente concentrada observo al maestro aire.

— ¿Qué dibujaste? —Katara se acercó a Aang tratando de ver el dibujo, pero el maestro aire escondió el dibujo en el pecho. — ¡Por favor! Déjamelo ver ¿sí?

—Si tú me dejas ver el tuyo. —Contesto Aang. Katara observo el dibujo, aun no lo tenía terminado, pero qué más da, después de todo no le faltaba mucho.

—Está bien, pero tu primero. —Aang asintió mientras mostraba su dibujo.

—Ellos son Appa y Momo. —Katara observo detenidamente el dibujo, eran un bisonte y un lémur volador, en el dibujo se podía observar a un hombre moreno, que a juzgar por su atuendo y flechas, era maestro aire. Katara iba a preguntar sobre el hombre junto a Appa, pero Aang interrumpió. —Antes que preguntes, él es mi abuelo, Gyatso.

—Es muy hermoso tu dibujo, Aang.

—Gracias. —En las mejillas del chico se notaba un leve sonrojo. —Ahora ¡Muéstrame el tuyo!

—Me faltan algunos detalles…—La morena le paso el dibujo al chico. En el dibujo se podía observar a una chica haciendo agua control en un acantilado que daba al mar a la luz de la luna llena. — ¿Qué tal quedo?

—Está perfecto—Aang no dijo nada más debido a que todo el mundo empezó a salir del salón. —Al parecer ya termino la clase ¿Vamos?

Katara asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

 _—_ _¿Cómo le habrá ido a Korra?—_ Pensó la morena mientras salía del salón.

 ** _Gimnasio de Pro control_**

Durante la clase Kyoshi había hablado del campeonato y les había dado los formularios para inscribirse en este. Mako, Korra y Bolin tenían el formulario listo para llenar aunque parecían discutir, obvio Mako y Korra.

—Ya te dije que yo lleno el formulario, Korra. —Dijo tranquilo el maestro fuego. —Además como capitán es mi trabajo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo puedo hacer yo? —Korra tenía un puchero en su cara y sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—de la nada, Kyoshi apareció. A los chicos les paso un escalofrió en la espalda, su profesora era muy silenciosa. —Hice una pregunta…

—Estamos llenando el formulario. Creo—Contesto Bolin con un toque de nervios.

—Espero que se apresuren, la clase termino hace cinco minutos y tengo prisa.

—Si señora—Respondieron los tres en coro.

Con eso la maestra tierra dejo a los tres chicos solos de nuevo.

—Comienza a llenar ese formulario, Mako. —El oji dorado asintió a lo dicho por su hermano.

—Comencemos. Aquí dice…Nombre del equipo. No había pensado en eso.

—Tu no pero, ¡El gran Bolin! Si lo había hecho, nos llamaremos: Hurones de Fuego. —Bolin movió sus manos mostrando un cartel invisible.

—Es un buen nombre y no se me ocurre nada. —Korra dio su opinión sobre el nombre.

—Tenemos poco tiempo así que dejaremos ese nombre. —Mako no pronuncio más palabra en un rato. El oji dorado observaba y escribía en el formulario mientras Korra y Bolin lo observaban. —Solo falta una cosa.

—Dilo rápido, Kyoshi nos está viendo y somos los últimos. —Hizo notar Korra al ver que eran los únicos en el gimnasio y su profesora los observaba duramente.

—Ok, necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas y antes que digas algo, son solo datos para el formulario. —Korra asintió. —Empecemos. Lugar y fecha de nacimiento.

—No voy a responder eso, si te digo mi cumpleaños pasaran cosas muy malas en ese día, prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. —La morena se limitó a observar al maestro fuego con una mueca algo graciosa.

— ¡Ay por los espíritus! Korra, solo es eso, si fuera por mí nunca hubiera preguntado eso. —Frustrado, Mako volteo su mirada a Kyoshi la cual susurro "Entreguen el formulario, o quedan fuera del torneo" —Hagamos una cosa, te doy el formulario para que llenes tus datos, tú lo entregas y nadie ve tu fecha de nacimiento. Trato.

Mako le entrega el formulario a Korra, la morena tan pronto lo tuvo es sus manos se alejó de los hermanos y empezó a escribir en la hoja. Tan pronto termino, se acercó de nuevo a los chicos, aunque claro abrazando la hoja de manera protectora, para evitar que miraran su fecha de nacimiento.

— ¿Qué esperas, Korra? Ve y dale el formulario a Kyoshi—Hablo Bolin un poco nervioso.

— ¿Quieres que vaya sola? ¡Claro que no!

—El trato era que tú lo llevaras, Korra—Hizo notar Mako— ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

—Y te recuerdo que tú eres el capitán ¿Acaso lo olvidas?—Korra trato de imitar la voz de Mako.

A lo lejos Bolin vio como Kyoshi, se volvió a acercar. Lo único que pasaba por la mente del pobre maestro tierra era la esperanza de que no los castigara, aunque con su profesora era algo difícil de saber.

—Tú entrega el formulario, Korra.

— ¡Tu entrégalo!

— ¡NO TU!

— ¡ENTRÉGALO TU!

— ¿Y si simplemente tomo el formulario?—Hablo Kyoshi arrebatándole la hoja a Korra—Ya teniendo esto en mi poder se pueden ir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos salieron despavoridos del gimnasio.

—No sé si me acostumbrare a ver a Kyoshi casi todos los días, me produce algo de miedo. —Comento Bolin.

—Al menos tú no tienes que verla en las tardes durante varios días, Bo. —Dijo algo frustrado el maestro fuego.

— ¿No me digas que Kyoshi te castigo? —Hablo Korra tratando de contener la risa. —Y yo que creí que eras un "chico bueno" jajajaj y te castigan el primer día, quien lo diría.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamo fastidiado. —Ni siquiera sabes porque me castigo.

—Algo harías ¿No? —Ambos adolescentes se estaban retando con la mirada.

Bolin temeroso de que se volviera una discusión trato de intervenir.

—Mako, si mas no recuerdo tenemos que ir por Zuko y Sokka ¿Cierto?

—Casi lo olvido, quien sabe a ellos como les iría. —Bolin al escuchar a su hermano respiro tranquilo.

—Bueno, yo estoy cansada y tengo algo de hambre. —Korra empezó a alejarse de los hermanos. —Fue un gusto conocerte, Bo. Adiós.

—Adiós Korra. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando los hermanos estuvieron solos empezaron a caminar. Al lado opuesto, Korra iba caminando con algo de prisa y choco con dos personas.

—Perdón Korra. Íbamos a recogerte al gimnasio. —Se disculpó Aang. Junto a él estaba Katara.

— ¿Y qué tal la clase? —Pregunto Katara.

—No me quejo, aunque tenerla con Kyoshi es algo…escalofriante. —Respondió Korra con una mueca para después cambiarla a una sonrisa. — ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?

—Bien, la clase estuvo genial. —Contesto Katara— Aunque hubiera sido divertido que también estuvieras en dibujo.

—Lo mío no son las artes, Kat.

— ¿Y si pruebas? Puede que al final te guste.

—No lo creo, Aang. —Dijo Korra. —Además, me gustan más los deportes. Vamos a comer algo, ya me dio hambre.

—Opal me acaba de mandar un mensaje y dice que están en la cafetería. —Hablo Katara mientras sostenía su celular en la mano. Korra y Aang asintieron y siguieron a Katara hasta la cafetería.

 ** _~~~~~.~~~~~_**

 ** _En otro lugar…_**

Saliendo de la clase de artes marciales se podía observar a Sokka y Iroh hablando animadamente y a Zuko cojeando junto a Azula.

—No seas tan llorón, Zuzu. —Hablo Azula de una forma tan tranquila. Su hermano la observaba con disgusto. —Ni siquiera te golpee tan fuerte.

— ¡Casi me rompes la pierna! ¡¿Te parece poco?! —Exclamo Zuko casi al borde de la histeria y claro que tenía derecho a estar así, Azula lo había golpeado fuerte y Zuko, por obvias razones, no podían responderle de la misma forma. —Te aprovechas de la situación como siempre Azula.

—Zuzu, me rompes el corazón con esas palabras. —Zuko rodo los ojos con esas palabras.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación. —Se acercó a Iroh y Sokka. —Gracias por dejarme solo con Azula.

—Perdón, es solo que ni loco vuelvo a pelear o practicar con ella. —Iroh mostro una mueca de miedo. — ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

—Cómo olvidarlo.

—No entiendo porque le tienen tanto miedo a tu hermana, Llamitas. —Dijo Sokka confundido.

Ambos maestros Fuego se quedaron viendo sin responderle al moreno. En eso llegaron Mako y Bolin.

— ¿Qué le paso a Zuko? —Preguntaron al unísono los hermanos.

—Larga historia.

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_


End file.
